


勇士之见（四）“告白”

by sly_lillian



Category: d/hr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_lillian/pseuds/sly_lillian





	勇士之见（四）“告白”

他极为仔细地把箭搭好，瞄准了一个骚扰者。离弦之箭划破虚空，正中目标。那个人倒地而死。Draco把弓放到冰冻的地面上，从皮带上解下斧子，朝第二个人扔去，他正趁Hermione不注意要偷袭她。第二个人在还没碰到Hermione时也毫无生气地倒下了。第三个人发觉了不速之客的到来，朝着他的方向跑去，手中紧握着剑。Draco也从背后的剑套中抽出了他的剑。

Hermione跟着那个男人，因为疲劳和恐惧充斥着她的大脑，她的身体还在颤抖。她吃惊地吸了口气，认出了救了她命的人。Draco正向那个坏人跑去，面孔因为专注而收紧，她僵住了。

“你阻挡不了我们的。狼族部落会征服所有的北欧领土。”那个男人一边挥剑一边冲Draco大喊，他双眼圆睁，因为极度兴奋而透着狂野。

Draco躲向一边，轻巧地挪动着身体，避开了劈来的剑，并一剑刺在了那男人的身侧。他被突如其来的疼痛所激怒，嚎叫着用空出的手抓住了斧子。Draco靠近他，躲开了敌人朝他脑袋砍来的斧子。他没有看到另一样袭来的武器。

Hermione如鲠在喉，全程陪在一旁，为Draco的生命而担惊受怕。恐慌席卷了她的周身，她突然挥着斧头跑了过来。

剑锋刺穿了Draco的大腿，他的视线模糊了一瞬间。他大口吸着气，鼻孔因为疼痛和沮丧而扩张，努力把全部注意力都集中在他手中的武器上。他用尽全身的力量把剑劈向前去。剑锋刺入了那男人的腹部。敌人惊愕得目眦欲裂，踉跄着后退，滑倒在冻原之上，Draco的剑还深深地插在他的肚子里。

Hermione现在站在她救命恩人的旁边了；她知道应该给Draco一个可以依靠的肩膀，但是她不能不注意正躺在冰冷的地上流着血的那个男人。

“我们势不可挡。就算你们杀了我们，还有很多人在后头呢。狼群会吃掉日和月。一切都将属于我们。”那个男人丧心病狂了，但是Hermione先知能力的来源——她的思想深处有什么东西被激活了。

“你这个蠢蛋。”Draco跳走了，他的腿按着加快的心跳频率突突作痛，鲜血温暖而湿润，慢慢浸透了他的裤子。他来到中斧而死的那人身边，“唰啦”一声从血肉骨节间把斧子拔了出来。

“狼王Fenrir（芬里尔）会找你算账的。”那个濒死男人的声音现在虚弱无力、嘶嘶作响。Hermione在他身边跪了下来，在他的面容上搜索着什么她无法搞明白的东西。

Draco摇了摇头，拖着伤腿，有意躲避着Hermione的注视。当她哀求“别杀他”的时候，他忽视了她。

“愿海姆冥界【注1】收留你。”Draco冷酷地低声说，俯视着他的敌人。他的斧子在男人的喉咙上落下，结束了他的胡言乱语。

“你为什么要杀了他？他正要告诉我们一些有意义的事情。”Hermione摇着头，她做过的一个梦还萦绕在她的脑海。

Draco用手背擦去了脸上的血，转身面对着她。“不管你为什么要从家跑这么远出来，小基督徒，我希望你在那个大包里带了能疗伤的东西，”他说，话音听起来既暴躁又紧绷，因为刚刚的打斗还气喘吁吁的。

Hermione怒视着他，张了两次嘴想反驳他。终于，她看到Draco的腿，注意到他皮裤上渐渐扩大开来的血印。她急忙把手伸向身侧，她的背包还在那——她后知后觉地发觉刚刚应该把它拿下来，这样就可以更好地教训那帮人了——她在里面翻找着，想找块布之类的好扎紧Draco流血的伤口。

“我们回我的小屋去吧。你有的解释了，女人。”她一为他的伤口做好临时包扎，Draco就吸着气说。他把剑从那个男人的肚子里拔出来，当手杖使了。

他在Hermione旁边一瘸一拐地走着，因为他太过自傲不愿接受她主动提出要扶着他的要求，领着她穿过十分不好走的林地。Draco很好奇是是那么让Hermione离家这么远，但是首先他得把腿好好包扎一下。

Hermione一直从旁瞟着这位负伤的勇士，担心他会随时倒地不起，他的弓在她的背上晃来晃去。当他们最终抵达了小屋，她立马生起了火，因为她需要烧一些水来为他清洗伤口。自她看到他起，她的心就一直七上八下的，她的脑海里盘桓着一大堆问题。

在她把药品摆在长凳上的时候，她冲Draco点了点头，示意他躺到桌子上去。

Draco脱下裤子时，嘴角偷偷地牵起，往长凳上躺下时，疼痛的呻吟很快抹去了他的轻笑。

Hermione克制着自己不去打量他的裸体，清洗了他的伤口，用针将它缝合，伤口深入骨头。Draco的大腿贴着她的手，硬实而温暖。这样的触碰让她微微颤抖，而她无法控制。她恨自己这样。

Draco为了不去想腿上的疼痛，把注意力集中在身旁的女孩上。她看起来很累的样子，眼下有青色的黑眼圈，他记忆中圆嘭嘭的脸颊变得更突出了。她用干净的布条把他的腿扎紧，一声痛呼逸出他的嘴。

Hermione移目看向他，凝视着他灰色的眼睛。“抱歉。”她继续忙碌，眼神落到了他的私处，她一下红了脸。他轻轻地笑了，克制着小腹涌动的热流。

“我没想到会在这里看到你。你什么时候走的，Draco？”Hermione问，用一个发卡固定住绷带。她想知道，他是不是在她离开后来找她的，这个猜测让她的心感到了一丝温暖。

Draco愣住了，他拧起了眉毛。“你不是为了找我才离开村子的吗？那你在这干嘛啊？”

她摇摇头，她猜错了，一颗心沉下去。一股恼怒的感觉在她的胸口弥漫开来。她扬起下巴，趾高气昂地说：“我就是走了呗。我可没想着会找见你。我为什么走不用你管。”她试着保持镇定，但是最后一句话还是吼出来了。他的高姿态，他洋洋得意的笑，他的一切总能把她最坏的一面勾出来。

“你指望我相信我们是上天注定要碰见的吗？”Draco简短地说。

他的傲慢开始让Hermione抓狂了。他们最好好好睡一觉再谈这个。她筋疲力尽，艰难地从椅子上站起来。“你需要歇会儿。快去。马上。”

她感觉得到他在桌子上挪动着，眼睛则看向离他光裸的下半身又远又低的地方。她通过余光看到他肌肉分明的腿垂在桌边，她开始清理东西。她纤细的手指忙着收拾桌子上染血的布条，但是一只强壮、结实的手捉住了它们。

“看着我。”Draco猛地把她拉近自己，而她倔强地拒绝和他进行眼神交流。惊呼一声，她跌向他，膝盖窝贴着长凳角。她向后仰着，Draco把她困在腿间。她的触感柔软而温暖，但是他把欲望埋在心底，想要将她据为己有的渴望更为强烈了。

“你管不着我，小基督徒。我不是你的宠物鼬，”他咬牙切齿地说，过去他们无尽的争吵一下子涌入他的脑海。他一直都很讨厌她让人难以忍受的性格。

他的鼻息打在她的脸上，她往后拉远和他的距离，拼命抗拒着他的力量。她不想让自己的鼻子也像手一样贴住他的胸膛，他的气息已经充斥了她的感官。她和他一样生气，使劲儿往后仰，还是没能将双手解脱出来。她的双眼姗姗来迟地瞪向他，琥珀色的眸子直看进他的灵魂。“放开我，去躺下！”

“不然怎样，女预言家？”Draco滑下桌子，推着她的背，迫使她和他一起。他因为疼痛而痉挛，放松了她的手。

Hermione向后一跃，马上看到了地上的盾牌。她抓起它，举在他俩之间。“如果你不老老实实在那呆着，我就——我就……”她犹豫了，他炙热的眼神让她的腹部涌起一阵温和的暖意。她恨自己的身体对他有这样的反应，之前的很多次，他的吸引力已经强到几乎无法抵抗了。

Draco抬起一根眉毛，怀疑地看着将他们分开的盾牌，他嘲讽地笑了，伸手捋了捋头发。他们以前就这样吵过架，伪装的恨意增添了争吵的热度，却几乎无法消弭他们的欲望，而他总能找到赢她的方法。“你想和我打一架？我刚刚为了救你该死的一命挨了一刀！”

“所以呢？我以前救过你多少次了！”Hermione看着他走向自己，她往后撤步，大脑开始变得空白。

Draco笑了，看着她像个小女孩一样，但是仍然不停捉弄她，因为他喜欢她跳脚的样子。“诸神通过向你显灵来救我的命，他们也通过我父亲救了你的命，他找到了你。那些基督徒只会叫你巫婆然后烧死你。”

她怒视着他，回忆起当她刚刚十一岁时Lucius就把她带离了自己的村子。“哦，现在那是诸神的意思了？我以为我会一直是你们眼中的基督徒呢。而且，Lucius是绑架了我！”

Draco嘲讽地笑了，朝Hermione走完了最后的几步。当看到她睁大了眼睛时，他笑了，她知道自己被困住了，后背抵着木墙。“你为什么要离开，Hermione？”Draco轻声说，一手放在了盾牌上，使力让她把它放下。

Hermione原本就已经加快的心跳变得更快了。他们之前就已经如此推拉过——今年春天时，当村民们在为了战斗填装长船时，还有之前的很多次。Draco来和她说再见。他们大吵一架，然后他吻了她……她闭上眼睛，平静地呼吸，试着从脑海里抹去那个愤然离开她小屋的Draco，她差点就给了他自己的处子之身。“我不能留下来。我不能嫁给你。”她呼出一口气。

“我走了啊。我以为那会让你明白我们不会结婚的。”Draco从她的手里拿开了盾牌，扔到了一边。他的双眼就像熔掉的银。他太想得到她了，但是也知道在得到她的答案之前不能离她太近，以免情不自禁。并且，他还是不相信他们是偶然找到彼此的。

“我不知道你也出走了！宴会第二天早上我就出发了。”

Draco陷入了回忆，眼神失焦。Hermione溜走了。她不够快，即便他的伤腿拖慢了他的动作。他揽住她的腰，把她拉了回来。他把鼻子埋进她乱糟糟的卷发里，鼻息间尽是她发丝的香气。“你当然知道。你是跟着我的……”他的呼吸溜进了她的耳朵，她在他的臂弯里缩了缩，他笑了。

尽管她嫌弃Draco和从小到大他给她带来的烦闷，她的身体可不这么想。他低沉而有磁性的嗓音震颤着她的灵魂。“我不知道。你现在不必呆在这儿了。回去吧，”她竭力说道，她的背就像有自己的意志一般靠着他，她能感觉到他的坚硬抵在后面。

“我不。”他在她的后背上摩擦着自己的欲望，满足地低吟。他的大脑已经被情欲填满，他只想要她。

“因为你是一个懦夫，”她飞快地说，凭着可以操控的最后一丝理智，她挣扎着逃离了他的掌控，快速地跑到桌子后面，以此隔离他们饥渴的身体。

Draco愤怒地低吼，既是因为她不再停留在他的怀中，也是因为她说的话。“闭嘴，你这个基督徒！”

“哦，现在我又是基督徒了。你回去，我留下。我的预见……我们不能结婚。”关于预见，她不知道要说什么，远离他的身体也并没有多大的帮助。

Draco绕着桌子转圈，又开始慢慢地追逐她。他计算着步数，引诱她走向他的睡榻。“因为你不喜欢我……”他忽视着当他往前跳的时候大腿尖锐的疼痛，把Hermione逼上了他的床。他猛地吻住她的嘴唇，牙齿磕碰到了一起，轻咬她圆嘟嘟的嘴唇。

Hermione没能抵抗得了他结实的身体所传达出的兴奋，张开唇瓣迎接他。他温暖而沉重的身体压在她身上，他的手狂热地摸索着她的胸脯和腰线。她叹息着，他伸向她的双腿，推起她的长裙，来到了她的腿间。她向后仰着，迎接着他的手指。

她已经湿润了，准备好了迎接他，他跳动着的坚挺无法再等了。他的手指还在挑逗着她，当她在他的嘴里呻吟时他笑了。她为他张开双腿，他调整好姿势，准备滑入她光滑的温暖中。

一只乌鸦在远处叫了起来，它是奥丁的宠物，传达着诸神的旨意。赫敏惊慌失措，用尽全身的力气把德拉科推开，她的预知力让她的脑海里闪现出一片空荡荡的沙滩的画面。

他翻过身，沮丧地叹了口气。他的身体的某一部分对他尖叫着抗议，让他把她拿下。他看到她蜷缩在他的被褥上，眼睛没有看着任何人或东西，小小的瞳孔聚焦在他看不到的东西上。他以手抚面，迫使自己平静下来。“确定你那该死的心意，女人！我受够了。我们吵架，你让我碰你，但是当我们马上就要大功告成的时候你就把我推开。”

Hermione不能和他呆在一起。在关于龙的预知消失之后，她不能再冒险和他呆在一起，不然她就再也不能预知他的命运；即便和他共寝并不是像婚姻一样永恒的联结。

Draco看到她的嘴唇在微微颤抖，脸颊也失去了血色。他把她的一缕头发在指间缠绕，凑近她，跪坐在她面前。“告诉我你看见了什么。”他要求道。

Hermione叹气，胸口被无法预知Draco未来的痛苦压得沉甸甸的。“是我看不见什么，Draco。”

他用宽大的手掌捧住她的脸，温柔地把她拉向自己。“你看见了什么。我能看出来，宝贝。你看到了我们的未来，是什么那么糟糕？”

她颤抖着，对上他的眼神，重复道：“我看不到了，Draco。我看不到我的未来。如果我们在一起了，我也会看不到你的，这让我很害怕。”

Draco的心随着她的话而提起。她的话证实了比那些人说的话更加意义深刻的事情。“如果我们结婚，如果我们……我就再也不能预知你的事情。我知道的。我受不了不能知道你的未来。”

“我爱你，”Draco再也抑制不住自己的心里话。他倾身向前，吻了她，十分温柔，他的手指抚摸着她的脸颊，迷失在那让他痴狂的秀发里。

Hermione从不知道在他冷血残酷的勇士外壳下藏着这样一个温柔的爱人面孔。虽然他的嘴唇感觉就像天堂，她还是打断了他们的吻，急于搞清楚他离开的原因。既然不是因为他不想娶她……“你为什么离开呢？”

“我厌恶当族长。我想战斗，去往英灵神殿。”他的目光变得犹如钢铁般坚定。

想到他会死，她感觉有点喘不上气，但是他灰色的眸子犀利而坚毅。那是勇士的眼睛。“你会参与到战斗里的。”她深吸一口气，说出了她的猜测，“树林里那个男人说的话激发了我的天赋，Draco。我们未来将会迎来一场战争。”

Draco预想到了战斗带来的兴奋，他笑了。“我相信你，Hermione。我一直相信你，即便我是个混球。你相信我吗？”

她咬着下唇点点头。“你第一次管我的头发叫乌鸦窝的时候，我就爱上你了。”他们都笑了，他把她拉到腿上，强壮的手臂紧紧地搂住她的腰。Draco爱抚着她的背，把鼻子埋进她的卷发里，在她的肌肤上激起甜蜜的战栗。他低声许下的诺言安抚了她焦虑的心情。

“无论命运待我们如何，我们都会一起面对。”

【注1】海姆冥界：Helheim（简称Hel），北欧神话中亡者的住所。

（未完待续）


End file.
